Christmas Carols
by Hardcore Chocolate Lover
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga never liked Christmas. He spends Christmas like any other day. Do you want to know why?
1. Meeting You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. I do not own Call of Duty, 'A Christmas Carol' nor one of its character, Scrooge, and Madonna owns herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Carols<strong>

**Two-shot**

**By:** Winter Killer

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuuga never liked Christmas. He spends Christmas like any other day. Do you want to know why?<p>

Well, there are many reasons why he hates that particular season; it's so many he can't count it on his fingers.

Every since he bought a house in a private and secluded place in the Philippines to expand his business, he didn't know that children carolers exists.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"_ And this is one of the reasons he hates Christmas.

Annoying carolers.

Their high—pitched don't fail to annoy Natsume, their loud tambourines that could make his ears bleed, their persistent attitude that if you don't give them money, they would repeat the whole song again until you give them. Can't they take the hint that he doesn't want to give them money? It wasn't even worth it! Well, they're just kids. What does he expect? A world—class performance like that of Madonna's?

No, he doesn't listen to Madonna's songs.

And he just realized that half of the list of why he hated Christmas is because of carolers.

So, when the calendar hits December 1st, even if it's still early, he would close the windows and curtains. Every night, he'll turn off the lights leaving no trace of a person occupying the house. He'll use a flashlight to roam around the house in case he needs something or when cooking dinner, it's quite hard, but he managed. It's quite silly, but that just shows how great he detested the season. Besides, it's just during Christmas. After the 25th, the caroling will stop and they will become busy for the New Year's Eve.

"_Santa Clause is coming to town…" _Those high—pitched voices and the loud banging of tambourines…

Is it just his imagination or does he hears off tuned children singing Christmas songs very close to him?

He closed the novel he's been reading for quite a few hours and put it at his side. He rose from his bed and slightly pushed aside the black curtains at the side of his bed to peek outside. His eyes widened slightly. Why does he see carolers in front of his house? This shouldn't happen! He made sure that the lights at the first floor and second floor are all off. He grabbed the flashlight lying on his bedside drawer and got down from the second floor.

The lights are all out. Maybe the children saw through his trick and decided to annoy him to pay off the missing Christmases they didn't spend caroling at his house. Those sneaky bastards.

Natsume turned on the lights at the kitchen, which was nearer to where he was standing, put the flashlight somewhere and went to the refrigerator to grab two pieces of meat before going to the wide yard at the back of his house, where his dog, a Springer Spaniel, resides.

The dog's head shot up and barked at its owner. Natsume threw the meat in mid—air, which the dog jumped and caught it expertly and devoured it wholeheartedly. He went near the dog and patted his head, while the dog barked enthusiastically begging for more food.

"Not enough, Koko? I'll give you more, and I'm sure you'll be full, _very full_." He said with a hint of malice at the end. He picked up the dog, who is named Koko, and unfastened the tie from its place keeping Koko from moving freely at the yard, he doesn't want to tie the dog, but Koko destroyed his well─kept garden, much like what the idiot of a friend of his did who he named after his dog.

Natsume went inside his house, still carrying Koko, the faint sound of the children's caroling echoing the house, and opened the front door. Next, he opened the seven-footed gate. The children's faces lit up then blushed and looked away after seeing the man's well—built chest. They're kids after all. Natsume grinned, not forgetting to hold the leash and put the dog in his arms down. Koko wildly barked at the caroling children, and chased after them. Good thing the leash he bought is long. The children cried and ran for their lives. Natsume chuckled darkly seeing the crying and pained expression on their faces, and before the dog could bite one of the children, Natsume tugged the leash and called Koko.

Koko ran at him and stopped when he's near at his owner. Natsume patted his head. "Good boy." He tossed the last meat he grabbed from the kitchen refrigerator at Koko, while Koko ate it contentedly. He picked up Koko and went inside his house.

He didn't know that a certain boy with Silver hair and Evergreen eyes are watching him from afar, his fists clenched.

* * *

><p>Youichi needed to get back at that guy! How dare he scare he and his companions in caroling? Then he came up with an intelligent plan, even though it'll risk his pride. He smirked; he quickly changed his expression and started crying crocodile tears. He ran at his babysitter who was sitting at the side of the road listening to her I—pod. He hiccupped to make his act more believable.<p>

"Ha—Mikan-nee." Youichi called while crying.

The said person looked at him surprisingly and worriedly then removed her earphones. Youichi knew that she didn't see him cry even once, he doesn't even call her by her name, instead, he calls her ugly. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when he saw the stunned look etched on her ugly (In Youichi's opinion) face.

"What happened to you, Youichi?" She asked.

Youichi pointed a shaky finger at a two—storey brick house. "The man living at that house," He hiccupped. "Is so," Another hiccup. "Mean!"

"We were just caroling! And—and his do—dog chased after us! Don't you think he's so cruel?"

Mikan put a hand on his shoulder. Youichi tried not to cringe and shake it off or the plan will fail. "Don't you worry, Youichi, I'll handle this." She stood up and went to the house Youichi pointed at. When she's a good meters away, Youichi put his hands on the pocket of his jeans and smirked.

Mikan stomped her way in going to the house where the so—called mean person resides. Suddenly, a picture of the infamous Scrooge from 'A Christmas Carol' crossed her mind. What if Scrooge came to life? Have the four spirits haven't visite—

She shook her head, what is she thinking? A character from a book coming to life? That is completely impossible. Still, there is a possibility that a grandpa with an attitude like that of Scrooge's can be living at that house.

Putting her thoughts aside, she rapidly knocked on the gate and scowled. Maybe it was her lunch or her guts but she swears she smells something fishy from Youichi earlier. She just can't pinpoint it.

On the second time, she knocked on the gate loudly. The owner's taking too long to open the freaking gate. She folded her arms and waited patiently, she hates waiting.

A moment later, the gate was powerfully opened by a man. Neither a grandpa nor a kid. A lad.

A very sexy, attractive young lad.

Mikan's breath hitched, completely forgetting her purpose on going here. She forgot that she should complain to him on how bad he treats kids. Heck, she even forgot how to breathe.

His messy raven hair fringed at the sides of his face made his face look more stunning. His thin slanted short eyebrows perfectly fit his crimson eyes staring intently at her hazel orbs. She doesn't know if he uses contact lenses or it was truly the color of his eyes, nevertheless, it made him more handsome. His small pointed nose that urges her to pinch it. And oh gawd, that perfectly kissable pink lips. She wonders how it would feel against her lips. Her eyes travelled down from his face. She just noticed that the man in front of her was only clad in a pajama, and shirtless. She hates it when it's hot in December here in the Philippines, now, she is thankful enough that it doesn't snow here, or else she'll not see his perfectly refined six—packed abs, what would it feel if she run her fingers in it?

"Stop staring, will you?" He glowered.

A Japanese man. Thank God, she doesn't have to struggle to speak Filipino. She doesn't speak Filipino that well like her best friends, Hotaru and Hayate.

Mikan felt her cheeks heat up. Her mouth opened, but no words came out, making her look like she's gaping.

The man in front of her crossed his arms and glared at her. "I understand that you find me strikingly alluring, but you're wasting my precious time by just ogling at me."

Sure, he's attractive like hell, but his attitude's rotten. "I—I just came here to say to you that unleashing your dog to scare kids away isn't a good idea. What if they got bitten and have that nasty virus from dogs?" She stammered.

"First of all, my dog's vaccinated. Second, those brats that you called kids are annoying the hell out of me. Their voices are too pitched; they almost sound like they're shrilling more than singing, do you expect me to give them money? Honestly, I would more likely listen to my dog barking."

"But—but Christmas is all about giving! At least they did their best!"

The man snorted. "Giving, my ass. Now, leave before I personally drag you out of here."

Mikan's mouth opened to retort, the man made it a sign of a never—ending argument and slammed the gate, right at her face.

"Rude, conceited jerk!" Mikan yelled before walking out of the vicinity of the house.

* * *

><p>Mikan was busy browsing through her newly bought magazine, taking her mind off at the handsome rude man he met last night, she wonders, what is he doing right now?<p>

She shrugged off at that thought. Why would she care anyways? That man is grouchy and rude. He could rot in hell for all she cares.

Shit, this isn't effective. She's still thinking about that stranger. She needs a distraction.

As if the gods heard her, a knock was heard at the door.

Mikan opened the door and found her best friend's boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Hayate, what brings you here?"

Hayate showed a small white box at her face and Mikan instantly knew what that is. "I bought you your favorite food." He grinned.

Mikan smiled widely. "Come in!" She went aside for Hayate to enter. Hayate gave the food to Mikan and sat at one of the couch at the living room as if he owns the house. It was okay for he is Mikan's close Japanese friends here in the Philippines.

Mikan sat across him and opened the box; she took one piece of it and put it in her mouth. She sighed contentedly. "Yummy! Fluff puffs are the best thing in the world!" Hayate smirked; he stood up from his seat, went behind Mikan's back and massaged her shoulders.

"I know, right? So, Mikan, are you available today and the day after the Christmas party here in the village?"

She munched on a piece of fluff puffs, completely unaware of Hayate's suspicious actions. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, how about babysitting my dear brother?" Hayate said in a sweet voice.

"Su─" She put the box on the table and glared at him.

"I knew it. I knew it! There's something off when you visited me here!"

"Please, Mikan! Our parents are out buying presents and Christmas decorations, I have a date with Hotaru and no one wants to babysit Youichi!"

Mikan shrugged. "Figures, that little devil of a brother of yours would always scare them."

Hayate stood up from the couch, knelt in front of Mikan and linked his fingers together. "Oh please! You are the only one who he can tolerate him! I promised Hotaru this date, and it will cost my life if I cancelled it, literally!"

"Once is enough. I had suffered like hell with him last night! I'm not going to do that again."

"Please, please, please Mikan! Do you want to lose a friend because he was killed by his girlfriend and because he cancelled their date for the reason to stay with his brother? I want to see my kids grow up and see my grandchildren running around with me and my wife's own house!"

Mikan hesitated. Well, she doesn't have anything to do today and tomorrow, besides slouching on the couch and watching chick flicks, and furthermore she'll be paid. "Fine, but you owe me two pairs of Gucci stiletto heels that I've been eyeing since last week."

Hayate instantly beamed and hugged her tight. "That'll cost me five months of my salary, but it's worth it! Thank you very much!"

Mikan pushed him away. "Slow down there, bud. Hotaru might walk in and think of something and break up with you that could result you in waterworks, and I don't want to comfort a crying guy, really." Hayate sheepishly smiled but didn't move from his spot. He looked at the clock hanging from the wall.

_About time._

He stood up, pulled something from his pockets and threw it at Mikan, who clumsily caught it. "That's the key, in case you locked yourself out of your house like you did last Monday. My parents would kill me if that happens in their precious house. You know the way there, right? Or I have to give you directions?"

Mikan's eyebrows met. Does this person take her as dumb? "I've been there numerous times, Hayate."

Hayate scratched the back of his head. "Well, just in case you got lost." He looked again at the wall clock. "I've got to go. Gotta prepare for the date."

"Good Luck!" Mikan yelled before Hayate closed the door.

Hayate faced her and said, "Say that to my wallet." Mikan chuckled to herself. With that, he left.

* * *

><p>Ruka Nogi literally dragged him out of his safe and secured house. First, his so─called best friend woke him up from his sleep. Second, he told him to dress up nicely. And third, he dragged him to the village's Christmas party.<p>

Fact: Natsume Hyuuga never likes attending parties, especially with the ones with loud music.

Natsume kept on sending glares on his best friend across the table while the lad just kept on sipping his juice, beads of sweat trickled at his forehead. The best friends completely ignored the stares they are receiving from the girls ranging from children, single and married ladies, and to old women. They just can't help but to ogle at the two handsome lads sitting at the farthest table of the gymnasium, whether they're married or not. Some even tried to went near them and ask for their number, but one meaningful glare from Natsume would change their minds and cower back in fear.

Ruka put his glass of juice in its respective coaster and looked at Natsume. "I told you, it's for your best. You lock yourself up at that gigantic house of yours and you have 0% social life. Loosen up, Natsume. Mingle and have fun. Look around, who knows, maybe one of them could be your wife."

Natsume's eyes narrowed at him. "I do what I want with my life, Ruka. Moreover, I don't need a woman, they get on my nerves. Didn't you remember our high school life in Japan, Ruka? They're practically throwing their selves at us. We almost didn't survive high school." He hissed.

Ruka looked stunned. "Whoa, I didn't know you could speak more than a syllable, Natsume." Natsume looked fiercely at him.

Ruka sighed and ignored his glare. "For Pete's sake, Natsume, you don't have a girlfriend for twenty-three years of living here in this planet! Don't you want to have someone you'll spend for the rest of your life? Or do you want to die alone and unloved?"

"You say that because you just got yourself a girlfriend."

Ruka rolled his eyes and looked intently at Natsume. "Take it as an advice from a friend. I'm not always there for you to have a shoulder to cry on and to tell you what you are supposed to do. But there's this person, who will love you and make you happy, even through thick and thin, trials along the way, she'll love you more than you love yourself."

Honestly, he sounded more of a girl rather than his best friend.

"Since when did you become a sap, Ruka?" Ruka playfully hit him on the shoulder and chuckled.

Suddenly, the tall double doors of the village's air-conditioned gymnasium opened. Everybody's head turned to look at the door, some even gasped.

Unmistakably, a head-turner.

Ruka and Natsume looked at what the commotion is all about. Natsume's eyes slightly widened that didn't go unnoticed by Ruka.

Natsume was looking at the woman who caught his eyes effortlessly. The woman's hair was in a high ponytail tied with a white big bow, the tip of her hair curled. She was clad in a sleeveless white turtleneck dress that ended before her knees. The skirt is ruffled with a white belt that has a bow on the right side of it. A pearl necklace around her neck, and white three-inch heels that has a strap above it completed her outfit.

In other words, she's breathtakingly beautiful.

Ruka just knowingly smirked at his dazed best friend.

* * *

><p>Mikan kept on pulling her skirt down, because, in her opinion, it's too short.<p>

Hotaru slapped her hands away. "Quit doing that, you idiot."

"But Hotaru, I've never worn skirts this short before."

"Well, get used to it or I'll tie you up in the chair you're sitting in." Mikan just pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

Moments later, Hotaru got kidnapped by Hayate and went somewhere private, leaving Mikan all alone in the table. Mikan noticed that she hadn't eaten anything yet since Hotaru took hours in arranging her hair and make-up and deciding on what to make her wear. She was about to head for the buffet table when something, rather someone hit her.

"Ouch." She muttered and rubbed her butt who was hit by the impact of the fall. She was about to stand up when she didn't noticed that the one who bumped into her was also standing. Their heads collided, and this time she wasn't just the one who cried out in pain.

"Watch out, Polka dots!" A male voice yelled.

Polka dots? Did he?

"Pervert!" She screamed. Then, when her sight is somewhat steady, she focused on the stranger who bumped into her.

Mikan pointed her index finger at him. "You!" It was the hot but rude guy who made his dog run after a bunch of innocent little kids.

He shoved his hands on his jeans' pockets and smirked at her. "Never knew you had a bad taste in underwear patterns." He said which earned him a kick in the shin from Mikan.

She left him there standing and went to get food to pour her frustrations out. She then went to her table and started eating with a frown etched on her beautiful face.

Mikan felt someone sit across her. She looked up from her plate and looked at whoever sat at her table.

"You eat like a pig. Gross."

Mikan became irritated more. "Oh gosh, did the devil personally send you here to annoy me? Because you're succeeding at doing it."

"Glad that I annoy you, Polka."

"Pervert, don't call me that."

The man shrugged. "Okay then, Mikan." When she heard his name, her heart started beating triple times and felt her cheeks reddened.

"A—are you a stalker? How did you know my name?"

"I overheard you talking to a little brat before you knocked on my gate a few days ago, if you still remembered." He replied.

"But, I'm sure my voice was barely a whisper at that time."

He snorted. "Barely a whisper? It could even pass by a yell." Mikan blushed from embarrassment. So, all this time, her voice was that loud?

"Oh, so you're Japanese if you understood what we were talking about."

"Apparently."

Mikan just can't accept the fact that she is having a decent conversation with the man who slammed his door gate at her face.

"So, what's your name? It's unfair if you just knew mine."

He smirked. "Natsume."

"Well, nice meeting you, Natsume."

* * *

><p>"You like her." That was the first statement that came out of his best friend's mouth when he came back at their table.<p>

"I don't."

"Yes, you do, and I could state a few reasons why you like her."

Natsume raised his arms in defeat and looked at his best friend's Azure eyes. "Impress me."

"First," Ruka raised his index finger. "You looked at her longer than what you did with other girls. Usually you would turn away if you see one, but your gaze at her never left her," Second," He then raised his middle finger, not putting down the index finger. "You 'intentionally' bumped on her on her way on the buffet table, and don't dare lie to me, Natsume, because I've known you since when we're just eight. I saw you looking at her intently, you could have stepped aside when you say her coming at your way, but you didn't," lastly, he raised his ring finger. "You don't talk to girls, moreover, have a decent conversation with them, but yet, you talked to her and told her your name. You don't just give a girl your name, unless for business purposes, that is." Ruka put down his hands, put his hands on both on Natsume's shoulders and shook him. "Heck, you just don't like her, you love her!"

"What nonsense are you sprouting, Ruka? You, of all people, should know that falling in love with a girl within a day isn't possible." Natsume removed Ruka's hands on his shoulders.

Ruka shook his head. "Whatever you say, Natsume. But I'm positively telling the truth." Natsume just huffed.

* * *

><p>It was nine at the evening when the children, along with their parents decided to go home. The adults were left at the gymnasium. Soon, beers, martinis, cocktails and wines were spread at the big round table at the gymnasium. The owner of the village decided that they sit together at the round table, in that way, they'll know each other and besides, a few people were just left.<p>

"Good evening to all of you, I'm Narumi Anjou who owns the entire village." He gestured at the man beside him. "And this is my best friend and co-owner of the village, Misaki. Now, let's start with the introductions." He looked at his left where a man with a star tattoo just above his left eye in his mid-twenties was seated.

"Yo! I'm Tsubasa Andou who owns the house not far from here. You could visit me anytime if you want to." He winked at some of the girls. His gaze then went to the woman beside her.

"Luna Koizumi, nice to meet you all." The woman in her mid-thirties said.

The introductions go on and on until they all introduced themselves.

The man, named Narumi, opened a beer and said, "Let's start the party!"

He filled shot glasses and passed it to his right. Then he noticed a certain brunette, who he later found out a Japanese, not drinking it. "Chug it up, Mikan!"

Mikan shook her head vigorously. "I don't drink beer."

"Aw~ don't be such a killjoy, Mikan. Look, everybody's drinking it!" The woman named Luna purred, obviously drunk.

"Ah, No—"

"Shot! Shot! Shot!" Everyone chanted, even Natsume did.

Mikan sighed dejectedly. "Okay, here goes." She chugged it down in one gulp, feeling the bitter taste of beer. They cheered.

Narumi filled it again. "Again, again!"

And so, they chatted, drank beer, and got to know each other better. Almost everyone was drunk when midnight came.

"Misaki-chan~ One mwoooree pleeeasee!" Narumi slurred, talking to the man carrying him.

"No way, Narumi. You had too much."

Some even can't get to their homes, due to them constantly tripping along the way. The one who wasn't drunk yet, voluntarily helped their fellow neighbors to their respective houses.

And Mikan was one of them, who was voluntarily helped by Natsume, her new found friend, Natsume bade his goodbye with a smirking Ruka and carried her, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Londooon Bridge is falling doownn, falling doownn. Looondoo—"

"Shut up, Polka. You're adding more pain in my headache."

Mikan looked at him drowsily. "Ooohh. Hi there, Natsumee~"

"You know you're the handsomest guy I've ever seen walk on this planet."

Natsume smirked. Drunken people never lie.

"It's too bad you're rude. But that will dooo~" Then she kissed him, on the lips. He swore he felt electric bolts run throughout his body. Natsume's eyes widened slightly, with no intention of pushing the girl kissing her. It was a mere peck on the lips, but why does his heart started pounding in his chest so fast? Does Ruka said earlier was true?

Mikan pulled apart and looked at him. Then she smiled. "You know, I think I like you." Her eyes dropped and she passed out.

For the first time in Natsume Hyuuga's life, he blushed.


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Carols<strong>

**Two****-shot**

**By:** Winter Killer

* * *

><p>Youichi walked up to Hotaru's desk, who was busy typing at her laptop. "Hotaru-nee."<p>

"What is it that you want, kiddo?" Hotaru said, without taking her eyes off her laptop.

"Could you help me in something?" Hotaru stopped typing and looked at Youichi.

Youichi fiddled with his fingers. "Well, you see, I've been planning to buy the newly released Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and it costs a lot. Mommy and daddy doesn't want me to buy it because it's too _bloody_ and _mature_ for me. And, caroling doesn't really pay off that much so... I thought of a brilliant plan."

"I just need some dirt on this Anjou guy who owns the village."

Hotaru smirked at him. "I like what you're thinking, kiddo." She ruffled his hair.

Her face went to the expressionless one. "But you're still paying me."

* * *

><p>"<em>He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake…"<em>

Natsume woke up from his deep sleep and grumbled something incoherent that he doesn't even know what it means.

"_He knows if you've been bad or good…"_

He rose from his bed and went downstairs to unlock his gate.

"_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is com─"_

The gate opened with great force that it startled the children and made them stop singing. Natsume took a coin from his pocket and handed it to them. He was about to close the gate when someone called him.

"Natsume-nii, wait!"

Natsume glared at Youichi. "What?" He snapped.

Youichi took out something from his pockets and handed Natsume a folded piece of paper.

Natsume raised his eyebrow at Youichi. "What's this?"

"Open it." Youichi urged. Natsume opened the paper and read it.

Youichi's children companions just watched them talk; they didn't know what language they are talking about.

_The highest amount of money given by the residents to the children carolers here in the village will win a date with Mikan Sakura and Tsubasa Andou._

Natsume crumpled the piece of paper and threw it somewhere. "Who in their right mind wants to date that idiot?" He snorted.

The silver—haired boy shrugged innocently. "I don't know who are you talking about, Natsume-nii, but the grandpa three blocks away from here instantly gave us five-hundred pesos after he read that paper."

Natsume's eyebrows and lips twitched simultaneously. Then he remembered what Mikan said to her the night she got drunk.

"_You know, I think I like you."_

He instantly took his wallet from his pockets and handed the children five one thousand peso bills.

Five freakin' thousand pesos.

Sweet mother of—

"Oh, in case, I didn't win." He took again a one thousand peso bill from his pockets and handed it to them.

"Now, scram." Natsume closed his gate.

With that, the children left with smiles plastered on their faces with a smirking Youichi on the way.

* * *

><p>"You can't do this to me, Hotaru."<p>

"Well, I can. Now wear this skirt or I'll tell Hyuuga your dirty little secret."

Mikan's brows furrowed. "What secret?"

"That you're not completely drunk and intentionally kissed him that night when he escorted you to your house."

Mikan's eyes became wide as saucers. "Oh, no, no, no, Hotaru! Please don't tell him that! I'll wear that super short skirt I promise!"

Hotaru smirked. "Good girl, now, dress up." She shoved the skirt at Mikan and left the room to have her privacy.

Mikan sighed and looked at the skirt. "Well, I guess I have to do this." She picked the skirt and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>After Hotaru made her dress up, she told her to go to a restaurant and told her to wait for someone there. When she asked her best friend who it is, she would always reply, <em>"Just see for yourself, idiot."<em>

She waited at the two-seated table Hotaru reserved, waited for someone there. She tapped her fingers in the table. Why is that someone taking too long?

Moments later, she felt someone sit across her. She raised her head and saw Natsume, the one she not-so-accidentally kissed after the Christmas party. She blushed at the sight of Natsume in wearing fancy clothes, if ever, it made him look more handsome than before.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

He confusedly looked at her. "I won a date with you, you don't know?" He snapped his fingers to call the attention of the waiter. He was ordering their food with a perfect and straight Filipino language while Mikan still processed the information in her head.

"—Oi, oi, Polka. What do you want to order?" Natsume's voice woke her up from her trance.

"I—I'll just order the same as yours." The waiter nodded and left the two.

"I didn't know any of this. How did this happen?" Mikan mumbled to herself. Natsume must have heard her because he reached something from his pocket and handed it to her.

When Mikan read it, her eyes became wide due to shock. "I didn't know this! Someone set me up!"

"Are you saying that you don't like to have a date with me?"

"Uh—no, it's just that—"

"And here I thought you like me." He mumbled that Mikan didn't quite heard.

"What, Natsume?"

Natsume looked at her and said, "Oh, nothing. Do you want to cancel the date?"

Mikan shook her head vigoriously. "No! No! don't. We already started, so why don't we just continue this?"

After chatting and eating with Natsume at the restaurant, more like a one-sided conversation, Natsume escorted Mikan back at her house, it's getting late after all.

"Thank you for the date." She was about to open the doorknob when she turned back and kissed Natsume on the cheeks. She smiled and entered her house.

When Natsume realized what just happened, he slightly blushed and put his hand on the part where Mikan kissed him. Then he grinned all the way going to his house.

* * *

><p>Youichi was walking back at their house, the newly bought cd of his favorite game in his hand, when he bumped into someone. The cd slipped away from his hands, which accidentally went at the middle of the road. He watched there helplessly when he sat a car crush his cd. He sat there dumbfounded. He stood up and glared at the person who bumped into her.<p>

"Ikaw..." ("You...")

The person who was a girl bowed to him and said, "I'm sorry. I'll just buy you a new one." She said in English. She raised her head to look at him and he just saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Crimson Red.

When she looked at him like that, his anger faded away instantly.

"You're Japanese, right? Don't worry, I am, too. And don't worry about the cd. I've got a copy at my house."

"How did you know I'm Japanese?"

He chuckled. "You bowed."

She smiled and laughed lightly that sounded like a beautiful hymn to Youichi. "Well, the truth is, I came here in the Philippines to visit my older brother. My brother's not picking up his phone and he doesn't know I'm here. I'm kinda...lost, and I don't know how to speak Filipino and English that well."

"Oh, do you want me to guide you?"

"If it's okay. Then, alright."

Youichi stuck his hand out. "By the way, I'm Youichi. Youichi Matsudaira. It's good to know each other first than walking around the city without knowing each other, right?"

She beamed at him. "Right. I'm Aoi Hyuuga." She shook his hand.

Youichi knows her last name rings a bell, but he just can't pinpoint it.

Aoi told him where his brother lives and it was surprisingly at his village. When she told him the name of the street where her brother's house is located at, he instantly remembered why her last name is so familiar to him.

She is Natsume's sister.

"Ao—Aoi, I've got to go now, my mom's looking surely looking for me."

Aoi grasped his wrist before he could even leave. "Don't leave, yet! I want you to know who my brother is. You know he's sweet, gentle and kind. You'll surely love him!"

Sweet, gentle, kind, Natsume? They don't even fit in one sentence.

"No—Aoi—You don't understand—" And before he could even finish his sentence, the house's gate opened.

Natsume got shocked to see his sister standing in front of him. "Aoi?"

Aoi beamed brightly and hugged his brother tight. "Natsume-nii!" She broke the hug and gestured to the boy beside her.

"Natsume-nii, I want you to meet my newly found friend, Youichi Matsudaira. He was so sweet to guide me here in the Philippines! I would've wandered at the streets if I hadn't met him."

"Brat. What the hell did you do to my sister?" Natsume put his sister at his back and glared at the silver—haired boy.

Youichi raised his arms in defense. "I swear I didn't do anything bad to her!"

"Eh, You know each other?" Aoi, who was a little bit lost, asked them.

But Youichi ran away when he saw Natsume's infamous glare.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock...<em>_"_

The gate forcefully opened and revealed Natsume, an annoyed look on his face.

Natsume handed them a five—peso coin. "Will you do me a favor and don't come back again?"

The children looked taken aback but decided to follow what he said. They left and went to the next house. Natsume entered back inside his house when he heard a scream.

"Natsume!" He looked back and saw Mikan in their living room with her hands on her hips, who is trying hard to look angry when she's preventing herself from laughing.

"What?" He innocently replied.

Mikan pouted. "You shouldn't do that. They're kids you know."

Natsume just shrugged, went near her and snaked his arms around her waist. He pecked her on the lips and said, "Merry Christmas, Mikan."

Mikan smiled and in return, pecked him on the lips as well. "Merry Christmas, Natsume."

* * *

><p>Natsume handed Youichi a piece of paper.<p>

_The highest amount of money given by the residents to the children carolers here in the village will win a date with Aoi Hyuuga and Tonouchi Akira._

Youichi crumpled the piece of paper and threw it somewhere. "I'm not falling for this, Natsume-nii."

Natsume innocently shrugged. "I don't know, brat, but almost all the males here gave these kids," He pointed his thumb at the children at his back. "All they have after they read that paper."

Youichi's face paled. He pulled all the money he can get in his pockets and handed it to the children.

Natsume leaned slightly to look how much Youichi gave the children. "That's not even half the money the men gave to them."

If possible, Youichi's face paled more. "Wait here." It took all Natsume's willpower not to smirk when he went inside the house and came back with a piggy bank on his arms. He took out the cover from the piggy bank's bottom. "Palms open, kids." Youichi said.

The children did what he told and Youichi shook the piggy bank downwards.

"Oh, in case I didn't win." Youichi went inside the house again and gave the children a five hundred peso bill that was supposed to be given to his brother by their parents to be spent on gifts.

"_Thank you, thank you, ang-"_ Youichi raised his right palm and said. "Save that for the next house later." Then he slammed the gate at their faces.

Youichi was about to enter the house when he remembered something. Aoi will be leaving for the flight to Japan tonight and will not spend Christmas here in the Philippines. His face looked murderous and shouted,

"HYUUUGAAAA!"

Natsume chuckled and ran to his house before Youichi could kill with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was supposed to end the story where Mikan says, "Well, nice meeting you, Natsume." But I enjoyed myself too much and decided to add more details. Some parts were rushed, because I'm super duper tired to double check at them.

If ever I unintentionally offended anyone in this story, I'm sincerely sorry. I'm not saying that children carolers here in the Philippines are annoying; I'm not implying anything like that. This is just a story so imagine that carolers in this story are, well, off—uned; let's just say that the carolers here in the story are the worst.

Moving on…

Okay, I picked setting of the Philippines here because I don't know if Japan has children carolers that went house to house to, well, what's the English term for _'__Namamasko__'_?

Oh , just in case you know, 5000 pesos is around $114, while 1000 pesos is around $22, I think.

…

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Currently, it's around 6 am here in the Philippines and it's the 24th. One day before Christmas, yey!

Seriously, I'm supposed to be sleeping now, or else I might not be able to attend my Auntie's christmas party at their house, and if I don't shut down my computer any moment now, my mom's gonna kill me. And grounded.

Haha, Well, Winter Killer signing out.


End file.
